


Dagur/Hiccup: Jealous Kiss

by evilwriter37



Series: Kissing Ficlets [7]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 14:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Dagur caught Hiccup kissing Astrid and is furiously jealous.





	Dagur/Hiccup: Jealous Kiss

Dagur paced, hands pulling at his hair. Jealousy and rage flared through his blood, but he couldn’t take his rage out on anyone. No, especially not the person in the room with him, not Hiccup.

“I can’t believe-!” Dagur started, but then stopped himself. No, he could. He could believe that Hiccup was with Astrid. He’d known it, but seeing them kiss was totally different.

“Dagur, please, I know you’re upset about this, but what do you want me to do?” Hiccup asked, spreading his hands. He was vulnerable like that. “I-I know you like me, but this is silly.”

Dagur shouted wordlessly in frustration. He advanced on Hiccup. They were allies, but he was frightening in his anger, and so Hiccup backed up against the table. 

“It’s not silly, Hiccup!” He insisted. “I’ve… I’ve…” Loved? Was it love? Had he truly loved Hiccup for four years or had he just been obsessed with him? Was he in love now? Still only obsessed? Both? He couldn’t tell, not in his anger, not in his desperate want for Hiccup.

“Four years,” Hiccup said. “I know, Dagur, I know.” His hands were on his chest, to push him away. Dagur hadn’t realized just how close he’d gotten. They were only a few inches apart.

Dagur heaved angrily. Then, not thinking, because thinking would ruin this, he grabbed Hiccup’s face in two hands and kissed him. Hiccup grunted in surprise against him, shoved at his chest.

The kiss was rough, wanting, desperate. Dagur almost expected Hiccup to bite him, but he didn’t.

Finally, after long moments, he pulled away, leaving the both of them breathless. Hiccup’s cheeks were flushed, and he was looking at him in stunned silence.

With nothing to say, done here, Dagur stormed out of Hiccup’s hut.


End file.
